Shyren
Shyren es un monstruo que aparece en la Cascada. Su encuentro no puede ser eludido en ninguna ruta. Posee una personalidad muy retraída y tímida, avergonzada por su cara aterradora y su pobre habilidad para el canto. Es una de las aprendices de Undyne junto con Papyrus. Apariencia Shyren es un monstruo tipo pez, aparentemente de la familia de los Lophiiformes. Shyren sólo es la "cabeza" del monstruo: su "cuerpo" no es más que un apoyo formado por otro monstruo que hace simbiosis con Shyren como lo hacen algunos peces en la vida real. Posee pequeños ojos, gran boca con dientes afilados, una antena brillante en su cabeza y una sola aleta de cola. Al iniciar el combate, lucha de espaldas al protagonista. Ataques * Shyren atacará con notas musicales que salen cuando canta. Éstas irán más rápido entre más se le anime a cantar. Estrategia * Para perdonar a Shyren, se tiene que haber tarareado al menos una vez. * Si se tararea hasta 5 veces, será perdonada automáticamente. Además, el protagonista aprenderá la "canción de Shyren", que sirve más adelante para hacer que Knight Knight caiga dormida más rápido (haciéndolo dormir en aproximadamente 2 turnos). Finales Créditos Finales de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto blanco - "Taking Piano Lessons Again"Tomando lecciones de piano otra vez *Texto amarillo - "Released Her First Hit Single, "When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth And Hitting Me""Lanzó su primer single de éxito, "Cuando dices adiós Es como balas mágicas están volando lentamente de su boca y me golpean" **Para desbloquear el texto amarillo, se le debe tararear 5 veces. Final En el Epílogo de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, Shyren se ha reunido con su hermana perdida, quien se ha convertido en una Amalgama. En la secuencia de los créditos, se ha unido a Mettaton, Napstablook y Burgerpants, actuando como cantante de apoyo. Citas Este monstruo no dice ninguna frase durante el combate, sólo suelta notas musicales, en mayor número y más rápidas cuando más se haya tarareado. Texto de Ambientación * Deaf tone. She's too ashamed to sing her deadly song. 'Comprobar' ** Tono sordo. Está demasiado avergonzada como para cantar su canción mortal. * Shyren hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway.' Encuentro' ** Shyren se esconde en la esquina pero de alguna forma te la encuentras de todos modos. * A talented singer, with a little help. después de tararear una vez ** Una cantante con talento, con un poco de ayuda. * That's Shyren. She's your band-mate. después de haber tarareado unas cuantas veces ** Esta es Shyren. Es tu compañera de banda. * Smells like music. Neutral ** Huele como a música. * Shyren thinks about doing karaoke by herself. Neutral ** Shyren piensa en hacer un karaoke por sí misma. * Shyren hums very faintly. Neutral ** Shyren tararea muy débilmente. * Shyren taps a little beat with her fins. Neutral ** Shyren tamborilea un poco con sus aletas. * You wave your arms wildly. You are now vulnerable to electric attacks.' Dirigir' ** Haces señas con los brazos salvajemente. Ahora eres vulnerable a ataques eléctricos. * You wave your arms wildly. The crowd eats it up.' después de Tararear varias veces' ** Haces señas con los brazos salvajemente. El público se pone de pie. * You smile. You ask to see Shyren's smile, too. Shyren gets quieter. In the corner, Aaron nods his head approvingly. 'sin Tararear / Tras haber tarareado solo una vez' ** Sonríes. Le pides a Shyren que también muestre su sonrisa. Shyren permanece más tranquila. En la esquina Aaron asiente con la cabeza con aprobación. * You keep smiling. But nothing happened. #2 ** Continúas sonriendo. Pero no pasa nada. * You give a darling smile and a little wink. The crowd goes wild! después de Tararear varias veces ** Le diriges una sonrisa cariñosa y un pequeño guiño. ¡La multitud se ha puesto loca! * You hum a funky tune/sad song/jazz ballad. Shyren follows your melody.' #1' ** Tarareas una melodía funky/canción triste/balada de jazz. Shyren sigue tu melodía. * Shyren seems much more comfortable singing along. después de tararear una vez ** Shyren parece mucho más a gusto cantando sola. * You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music. Suddenly, it's a concert... #2 ** Tarareas algo más. Los monstruos se dirigen hacia la música. De repente, es un concierto. * ''Sans'' is selling tickets made of toilet paper. después de Tararear 2 veces, si [[Papyrus] está vivo] ** Sans está vendiendo tickets hechos con papel higiénico. * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar. después de Tararear 2 veces, si [[Papyrus] está muerto] ** Una figura encapuchada observa la conmoción desde lejos. (Teniendo en cuenta cuándo aparece la frase y en qué circunstancias, está bastante claro que dicha figura es Sans) * You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star. #3 ** Tarareas algo más. Los sitios están agotados. Te sientes como una estrella de rock. * The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks.' tras tararear 3 veces' ** La multitud lanza ropa. Es una tormenta de calcetines. * You hum some more. But the constant attention... The tours... The groupies... It's all... #4 ** Tarareas algo más. Pero la atención constante... Las giras... Los groupies... Es todo... * Shyren thinks about her future.' tras Tararear 4 veces' ** Shyren piensa acerca de su futuro. * You and Shyren have come so far, but it's time. You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song. #5 ** Tú y Shyren habéis llegado muy lejos, pero es el momento. Ambas tenéis que embarcaros en vuestros propios viajes. Tarareas una canción de despedida. (Tras esto, Shyren quedará automáticamente perdonada). * Shyren's voice gets raspy. 'bajos' ** La voz de Shyren se pone áspera. Nombre Shyren es una distorsión de la palabra Siren (sirena, criatura en la que está basada) y "shy" (tímido). Curiosidades * Shyren es en realidad sólo el pequeño pez en la parte superior de su aparente cuerpo. El "cuerpo" es en realidad su agente de talento, o puede interpretarse también como "criatura agente" que es a como se le llaman a los seres vivos que hacen una simbiosis con otro para poder vivir de forma armónica. * Shyren a veces usa las frases "Si-Re Si-Re, Si-Mi Si-Mi" durante el combate, que puede ser una referencia al "Si-Re Si-Mi" de Franco Godi. * Shyren siempre será encontrada, aunque se agote el contador de muertes. Sin embargo, en dicho caso no pelearás contra ella, de igual forma que no peleas contra Napstablook si se ha agotado el contador de muertes de Las Ruinas. En este caso, sólo encontrarás a su agente. * Antes de la actualización v1.001, sus estadísticas eran " ATK 7 DEF 2". * Si llamas a Papyrus antes de luchar con ella, Papyrus tararea "Hum, Hum, Hum" refiriéndose a la melodía de Shyren. Referencias de:Shyren en:Shyren fr:‎Timorène ja:‎Shyren pl:Shyren ru:Шайрена uk:Шайрена zh:羞壬 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Waterfall